


Valentines Coffee

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, kindergarten teacher!crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Spot brings Crutchie a gift at work.





	Valentines Coffee

It wasn’t Spot and Crutchie’s first Valentine’s Day together, but it was Crutchie’s first one at his new job as a kindergarten teacher. During the week heading up to the holiday, he helped his students cut and glue and fashion little mailboxes out of construction paper. At home, he talked about lopsided hearts and misspelled love notes to mommies and daddies across the city. Spot listened with characteristic patience, even as Crutchie was so embroiled in his work that he hardly said a word about the portion of the holiday that the two of them would be spending together. Spot drove Crutchie to the store to pick up more art supplies (mostly glitter), and a week’s worth of snacks for that one kid in his class whose parents always failed to pack her anything.

It was only on Valentine’s Day proper, when Spot had twenty-three cups of fancy coffee delivered to the teacher’s lounge at work for Crutchie and all of his coworkers, that Crutchie began to worry that he was ignoring his partner. Sure, Spot had always scoffed at the idea of Valentine’s Day before, but Crutchie was still concerned.

“Never pegged myself for a workaholic,” Crutchie said, with a nervous laugh, as the two of them were preparing dinner that night.

Spot scoffed, “Really? I knew you had the makings of one right from the start. Remember the time you got yourself thrown in jail protesting for workers’ rights?”

“That was eleventh grade! And the police didn’t mean to do it. They let me go right away, and…”

“Ain’t the point,” Spot said, with a noncommittal shrug. “You’re willing to run yourself ragged for what you believe in. And you believe in them kids. It’s an admirable quality.”

“Maybe,” said Crutchie, who still blushed and tried to deflect whenever Spot complimented him. “But I didn’t do anything for Valentine’s Day.”

“Neither did I. Those coffees were for you, not some dumb holiday. I would’ve done that any week that you and your cohorts were working your asses off like that.”

Crutchie smiled to himself, and resolved to go to the pharmacy tomorrow, and present Spot with all the discount candy that he could carry. “How’d you get all that coffee into the school, anyway?” Crutchie asked.

This made Spot grin from ear to ear, the way he did whenever he got to indulge in the thrill of being mysterious. “I have my connections.”

“I’m going to let you have that one.”

“Because you love me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
